The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia x hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wespecratito’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and freely-flowering Petunia plants with unique and attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2014 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary selection of Petunia x hybrida identified as code designation 14P382A, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia x hybrida identified as code designation 14P230Z, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany in April, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany since August, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.